


My Little Alien: Sex Scene

by MrAlec



Series: Under the Stars [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: "Eating Out", F/F, I really don't know what to put here...., Just read... this makes me uncomfortable with the tags., Vaginal Fingering, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAlec/pseuds/MrAlec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I am pretty sure I have young readers, so I didn't want to post this with the story, and I have been really wanting Amethyst and Peridot to have sex ... I also didn't think it would fit. So this is between the chapters 13-14. So enjoy. Also this is my first smut I have wrote in a very very long time, so it might be bad. You know, practice makes prefect. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Alien: Sex Scene

Peridot was trying hard to watch the meteor shower in front of her, but Amethyst made it hard for her to concentrate, when she was sucking right under her ear. She squirmed in the girl's lap. “A-Amethyst, I am trying to watch the meteor shower...” she hated how small her voice sounded, when her girlfriend giggled against her neck.

“Is that so?” Hot breath racked down her neck, colliding with the cool air of autumn, making a soft sound escape Peridot's mouth. “Turn around.” Amethyst's voice was full of demand which made Peridot's stomach flip. She never heard this tone before and the Filipino actually kind of liked it coming from the lips of her lover. With a little trouble she managed to turn around in Amethyst's lap, having her two legs on both sides of the girl's body.

She could feel heat rise to her cheeks as she stared into Amethyst's eyes. The girl's eyes were dark, and full of some emotion Peridot couldn't put her tongue on. Was it lust? Was it excitement? She really had no idea. This was all new to her, it was a weird, but satisfying feeling running through her whole body. She watched as Amethyst took a deep breath and placed a hand on her waist, and on behind her neck, drawing Peridot closer to her as possible.

She felt her fingers tangle in her silky hair, as their eyes kept contact with each other. Amethyst watched Peridot's face trying to detect any hint of not wanting to do what she was craving from the younger girl. Anything at all. However, there was nothing. All that was there was a little bit of confusion and excitement mixed together. That was her chance, as she leaned down and covered her mouth with hers. Her lips teased Peridot's gently and like last time when they were in a heated moment like this, Peridot responded innocently. Now, this wasn't the first time Amethyst had done it with a girl, but she knew it was Peridot's, she was going to take it slow until the other girl felt comfortable with the situation at hand.

Even if Amethyst had been with others she was still kind of inexperience, as it has been awhile since she had done anything of this sorts. So, it was a learning experience for both of them. She felt Peridot grind her hips against Amethyst making her nip Peridot's lips before deepening the kiss. As she tasted her lips with her tongue, she wasn't all that surprised when she opened her mouth for her. Both of the girls could feel warmth radiating through their clothes. Peridot ran her fingers along her arm, she jumped and tensed as she felt Amethyst's hands slide down her arms and to the hem of her shirt. She felt cool chubby fingers on her hot skin. Amethyst quickly pulled away from the kissing with a startled look on her face. The girl's breath was heavy.

“I'm s-sorry, am I going to fast for you?” asked Amethyst a little worried. “I mean, I want to take it slow as it's your first time ... I-I mean if you want to do it that is?” She was so flustered she could barely make the words come out right, it was like forgetting how to speak English. Peridot shushed her with a peck on the lips before moving her lips across her jaw line, and sucking on the soft where the bone met with the neck, making Amethyst's hands tightened on her waist.

“It's fine, calm down. I never saw you so fluster before. It's cute. I want to do this with you Amethyst.” She whispered, her voice was unusually calm as her body was heated and her heart beat was in quick paces. Peridot pushed Amethyst down, her head hitting the soft pillow beneath it. The Meteor shower long gone, and long forgotten, the only thing that was lighting up the night sky was the lightning bugs and the bright stars, with a hint of moonlight.

Amethyst's leaned upwards, her lips against her cheek, brushing it lightly–and still that light touch sent shivers through Peridot's nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble. She brushed her lips against the hollow of her temple, before tracing the line of her cheekbone. She kissed her once against pulling Peridot's face down so her head can lie back down on the pillow. It was a gentle kiss, it was nothing like before, it was careful. However, Peridot didn't want the gentleness, not after all the time that had passed, she dug her nails in the sides of Amethyst, pulling her harder against her body.

Amethyst groaned softly, low in her throat, and then her arms circled her, gathering her against her, as she rolled to be on top of Peridot. They were still kissing not breaking from each other. They pulled away so Amethyst could take Peridot's shirt off, her pussy twitched, god she was so hot. Peridot was wearing a black “push-up” bra that made her tits push more out. “Holy shit, you are gorgeous.” exclaimed Amethyst, she saw Peridot blush more and smirked. She lowered her face slowly to Peridot's tits.

Peridot let out a faint gasp when Amethyst's warm mouth touched the semi-cool flesh, the temperature contrast gave her goosebumps. She could feel her smile against her skin and her breath hitched, as she felt her tongue lick the crevice between her tits, slowly, tantalizing her.

She couldn't speak, and she couldn't breathe, she just looked at her before closing her eyes, as Amethyst unclasped her bra pulling it off of her. She felt the first surge of moisture pooling between her legs as the cold air hit her perked nipples and the sensation of Amethyst's lips on her hot skin. Reaching down, Peridot cupped Amethyst's breasts through her clothing. She felt like she was shaking from the inside out, her heart is pounding in her chest.

She heard her moan and press herself into her touch. Peridot let got to take Amethyst's shirt off with the help of her taking her bra off herself. Peri bit her lip, as she watched Amethyst's nipples harden, her hands went up again and squeezed her tits gently, they felt nice and soft. She circled the hard nubs with her thumbs and they tightened even more. She then pinched them lightly, hearing Amethyst hiss, the other girl tangled her fingers in her hair, pulling her head back and exposing Peridot's neck.

She kisses and nips it lightly with her teeth in the nap of Peridot's neck and licks up to her ear, she pauses breathing heavily as she whispers, "Mmmm I knew you were a naughty girl Peridot, I want to taste all of you."

“Oh fuck ...” Peridot half said and half moaned. She was surprised by the words that came from her mouth. She managed to look back at the beautiful tits in front of her face, to her they were the perfect size. Her mouth waters as she imagined them in her mouth. As she breaks her stare and looked at her, Amethyst was admiring her own breast as she seductively licks her lips, and reaches down to touch them. Peridot squirm and whimper at her touch.

“Beautiful, simply beautiful.” she says as she places her mouth on her breast, gently sucking Peridot's hard nipple between her lips, she flicks, and strokes it with her tongue, making her arch her chest towards the Latino girl. Desperate for her to continue. Amethyst pulls and sucks, biting it just hard enough to send a pulse of electricity straight to her pussy then, she repeats on the other breast.

Amethyst kisses her again, smiling against her lips as Peridot kept playing with her tits, growing more comfortable by the minute. Ames rested her forehead against the other girl's and whispers, “Fuck, it feels so good, Peri.” She moans softly. “Please don't stop, please tell me you don't want me to stop either.”

“P-please don't stop, Amethyst. I-I want you to touch me...” her cheeks were hot as she stuttered the words out of her mouth. “I want you to touch me down below.” She squeezes her eyes shut embarrassed. She felt a hand on her chin and she opened her eyes, seeing a smiling Amethyst.

“Okay, anything you want. Your wish is my command.” Amethyst scooted down her body her hands went to the waist band of her pants unbuttoning and unzipping them. “Pick up your hips, love.” She told Peridot so it be easier to take her jeans off.

She stands to take off her own jeans as Peridot lay admiring her from below, she meets her gaze and Peri's insides melt. She is wearing a sexy black lacey underwear which were very feminine and alluring. She positions herself on her knees between Peridot's legs, coaxing her to spread them for her. "Don't be shy baby, if you want I can be more gentle with you." she grins as she trails her finger across Peridot's bottom lip, down her neck, across the swell on the top of her now heaving breasts. She bends over planting her hands-on either side of the girl's head and bites her lip before kissing her again.

“I love the way your lips move with mine, my sweet beautiful girl. However, I want to taste something else.” A wicked grin spreads across Amethyst's face. She sits up and continues her assault on Peridot's senses, running her fingers down her stomach in a zig zag. Per's muscles rippled under her touch and put more goosebumps on her skin. She teases her with her slides just under the elastic edge of her panties, her hips arched slightly, and her breath hitches as she threw her head back, aching for her to go farther.

Amethyst sucks and licks her breasts again, and she softly rubs her fingers across her core through her panties. It felt amazing for Peridot, it was nothing she ever experienced before. She of course touched herself numerous times, what teenager her age doesn't? However, it wasn't anything like her fingers, this feeling was like heaven and she ached for more. She wanted to feel Amethyst on her bare skin, and Ame knew it as she continues to tease her. Peridot's pussy was pulsing under her touch and she was getting so wet.

“Fuck, please, Amethyst.” Peridot whimpered, breathless, and needy for more.

“Please what, baby girl?” she asks with a snarky grin. Is she really going to make her spell it out for her? She runs a finger just inside the seam of Peri's panties on both sides as her thumb grazes across her clit through her now soaked panties."Your pussy is so wet, Peri. Please what? Tell me what you want."

“God damn it, Amethyst.” She whined in frustration. “Please lick my pussy.” She cried out. Amethyst seemed satisfied with her response and lies down between her legs, her hot breath so close she can feel it through her panties and it felt so damn sensual. She again teases the smaller girl by running her finger just under the seam of her panties near her core, pulling them up just enough to let the cool air and her hot breath bathe her sensitive, wet folds.

Her tongue mirrors the route her fingers took, making Peridot moan loudly. Christ, her tongue is so fucking soft and hot. What they were doing feels intimate, intense, and personal. Peridot's hips are reaching for her mouth, desperate for more contact. She pulls her panties all the way to one side and runs her fingers down Peri's wet slit, the girl quivers. She stops and just admires Peridot's pussy for a moment, she can sense she is inspecting and drinking her in and it's so fucking sexy. Along with really embarrassing making Peridot feel insecure.

Amethyst's mouth only inches from her pussy, her breath was so warm, she looks up at her with hooded eyes and says, “Your pussy is beautiful, and you smell so intoxicating, I can't wait to see how you taste.” She smirks before lowering her mouth. As her tongue makes contact with Peri's throbbing pussy, all she can do was hold her breath to keep from yelling out. She takes a long stoke from her core to her clit. Amethyst moans as she tastes her lover, making the vibration almost too much for Peridot.

"Oh Fuck yes!" Peridot moan as Amethyst slides her tongue in and out of her pussy with a teasing slow pace. Her hips move in rhythm with her as she wraps her arms around the back of Peri's thighs, holding her in place as she gently sucks her clit in her mouth. Peridot gasp, frozen, with her hips pressing in her mouth, as her body and mind tried to comprehend what was happening. This felt so amazing and she didn't ever want it to stop.

She slides one, then two fingers inside her, first slowly sliding them in and out as she softly sucks and flicks her clit with her tongue. Then, she picks up the speed a bit, Peri is panting, her chest heaving, her pussy was aching and so close to cumming.

The Latino girl keeps her fingers buried inside her lover, and looks up at her once more with a devious grin, her juices wet and shinning on her chin as she licks her lips and whispers, “I want you to cum for me, Peridot, are you ready?” She asks as though the other girl was going to tell her no, not missing a beat her fingers fucked her pussy mercilessly, she doesn't wait for Peridot's reply. She tips her fingers upward, finding her G spot with ease and strokes it back and forth as her mouth sucks her clit.

She flicks her clit with her tongue, Peridot felt heat rising her stomach before coming undone. She continues to work her fingers against her G spot and flick her clit while Peri shook uncontrollably under her. Her legs become rigid and her hips press into Amethyst's mouth and fingers as hard manage to ride out the orgasm.

Her pussy muscles spasm, pulsing around her fingers, holding them tight as white sparks flash behind Peridot's eyelids. It seems to last forever, but not long enough all at the same time and Peridot savored every second of it. Amethyst pace slows and she kisses her clit and she slows her fingers, gently pulling them out as she licks Peri's cum from them hungrily. Peridot was trembling as she slowly came down from the amazing high.

She scoots up, snuggling next to Peridot and she kisses her ear. "Kiss me so you can see how lovely you taste, Peridot." Peri lips find hers and she moans as Peridot suck her tongue into her mouth. They pulled away, and Peridot was instantly tired. She wanted to do something to Amethyst, but her eyelids wanted too close. “Go to sleep, Peridot. I'll finish myself off, my love. I love you.” She whispered.

Peridot covered her, and Amethyst with the blanket, she kissed her lips and nodded, “I love you too, baby. Are you sure?”

“I'm positive, my love. Sleep well.” She kissed her forehead, watching her girlfriend drift off before finishing herself off. When she was done, she wrapped her arms around Peridot's waist and held her close to her body. Drifting off to sleep with her beautiful girlfriend under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> So..... Its slow.... and bad.... I am really sorry you actually read that... I'm sorry I stopped where I felt comfortable with it... I know you might of wanted to see Amethyst get some as well, but hey, I had to stop it where it was. The ending is stupid I know. I'm sorry hope you like it anyway.


End file.
